What would Zim do if he was in a battle online?
by I-am-Italia
Summary: What would Zim do if a certain girl named Girlovesmoosey stole Gir and somehow the cycle keeps on going where you will find that shes actually a ninja. What does Zim do in order to reclaim Gir? This is an actual pm. NO, SERIOUSLY! IT IS!


The adventures of The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim and Girlovesmoosey

This is a story to help clear up the differences that Girlovesmoosey and I have. ENJOY OR ELSE.

i thought that was someone else and I reviewed your piggy story. GIVE ME BACK GIR!

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 6:58pm  
^!^ yup! thanx! and you may not have him back! HE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY! 'cause you treat him so mean!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 01st, 7:13pm  
By the way, I was just kidding. THAT WAS A DECOY! MWAHAHAHAAAA!

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 7:26pm  
Was not! why would you take the time to make a decoy? huhhuhhuh?1?

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 01st, 7:27pm  
cause of people like YOU.

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 7:31pm  
Wait- then how come he keeps going ON AND ON about how you treated him, singing the doom song for six months, etcetera if a decoy wouldn't even know?

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 01st, 7:33pm  
thats how you know its a decoy.  
has Gir ever complained once in the series? huh? huh? huh?

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 7:36pm  
"I CAN'T FIND MY MOUTH!"- invasion of the idiot (GENIUS!) dog brain.

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 01st, 7:38pm  
huh?

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 7:43pm  
that's kind of complaining, don't you think. You're going to have to accept that Gir belongs to me- NOT YOU! YOU TREAT HIM LIKE GARBAGE! HE'S MORE AWESOME THAN ANY IRKEN CAN BE! HE CAN COOK! GIR MADE ME WAFFLES!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 01st, 7:46pm  
dont you mean the phony gir? the real gir is too stupid to notice anything.

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 7:49pm  
s-stupid? YOU JUST CALLED HIM STUPID! NO WONDER HE CAME CRAWLING TO MY HOUSE AND... OH GAWD HOW MANY DECOYS DID YOU MAKE? THEY'RE DESTROYING MY HOUSE! EXCEPT THE REAL GIR! Gir is a genius. he's smarter than YOU! and he's the only one with a doggy disguise so i know it's him!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 01st, 7:52pm  
yes. i made 290 decoys. MWAHAHAHAAA! and the real gir is here watching the scary monkey show. so... MAHAHA

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 7:53pm  
Go check on him. I think a mysterious ninja just nabbed him. just a thought. MUAHAHAAAHAAAAA! ahem.  
I know Gir when i c him.

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 01st, 7:55pm  
ninja? what ninja? theres no nin- WHAT IS THAT! AHHH! AAAAHHHHH! ITS ATTACKING ME! I AM IN A SACK! ODDLY WITH A COMPUTER!

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 8:07pm  
(sorry i was gone so long- the ninja had to go decapitate someone :1)Yeah. And now Gir belongs to the ninja. ha!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 01st, 8:10pm

woah! NINJA! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HEAD! AHHHHH!  
(slips out of grip and runs to your house)  
dingdong.  
OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATLY!

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 8:13pm  
*opens door and throws potato*

*SLAM*

Oh god. WHY AM I SO HORRIBLE AT BEING A NINJA? well... at least i got his SIR... oh god where'd he go? oh here he- ACK! stupid decoy!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 01st, 8:14pm  
OW MY HEAD!  
And now i have the real gir and I am going down to the lab where u shall never find me!

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 01st, 8:19pm  
You just told me where you were! ha!  
I have you cornered and with a ninja sword in one hand and a bazooka in the other i will- AWW GIR IS SO CUTE! ahem... and a bazooka in the other i- What's that Gir? a sammich? here ya go! wait... why am i here? oh yeah!  
*Grabs Gir and takes him home*  
Gir: INTRUDER!  
But this is my hoouse- OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BAZOOKA AND MY NINJA SWORD? AHHHHHHH!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 02nd, 5:43am  
GIVE ME GIR!  
you: NEVER!  
Do you like your head on or off of ur body.  
you: uh... on please.  
okay. WAIT! GIVE ME GIR! AND NO ONE GETS HURT!  
gir: i wanna sammitch.  
SILENCE U USELESS MACHINE! oh. and heres your "sammitch"  
gir: thank you mastah.

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 02nd, 9:32am:  
Useless? no one likes to be called useless ...wait... i never let you in my house!  
*Throws wii remote*  
There! HAPPY? now you can... uh... why did i just throw one of my wii remotes at you?  
You: i dunno, genius.  
Well here's a coupon for a free kids' meal at McDonalds. (yay?) Now will you leave me alone?  
You: You're the one bothering me, trying to steal my SIR...  
*Grabs Gir and runs like a ninja!*  
I CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU! Wait what the... GIR! HEY ARE THOSE ROCKETS! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
*CRASH*

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Jul 02nd, 2:06pm  
Gir is at my colorado base. and nothing you do can get him because you live... somewhere else! thanx for the wii remote and macmeatys thing. Gir likes mac meatys and I WANTED to treat him to something... so... thanx. and... MWA HA HA HAAAA! invader zim signing off.

girlovesmoosey  
Jul 02nd, 9:52pmYOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER BECAUSE I AM A NINJA AND I WORSHIP CHOCOLATE!...ahem... oh yes finally you do something nice for your ROBOT SLAVE! He deserves to be treated like royalty. And GIMME BACK MY WII REMOTE SO I CAN PLAY SUPER MARIO!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 5:49am  
okay. here you go. that is your wii remote.  
(gives you a sack with what appears to be the wii remote in it)  
(goes home)  
What the? whats the Wii remote doing here where my rabid weasels should be?  
(scream heard even by the massive in space)  
um... oops...

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 9:33am  
...wow... okay. I'm not a stalker but... oh. Here's a plane ticket. But is it worth it...?-YES IT IS! I'M COMING, GIR!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 9:52am  
are you there yet?

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 9:58am  
I dunno... maybe you should check your basement... just a thought...  
*gets sword ready*

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:20pm  
I dont have a basement...

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:38pm  
oh... so i must be looking at a trap door or something then... i'm in a hallway. and i see... a TV... GIR!

*HUGGLES*

Gir: You smell like bubble gum!  
That's because i buy all your merchandise at Hot Topic.  
I have a rabid weasel in my hair... why? oh yeah! WHERE'S MY BAZOOKA?  
*Looks across the room and sees that you have it and i have a stupid weak ninja sword*

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 6:13pm  
wait a second... I made the whole thing up. i dont really have another base in whatever its called. you have the wrong place. maybe youve found some other Irken, but it sure isnt me. im just in my real base getting a little startled at what Gir calls "Fireworks"

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 6:16pm  
mmhmm... that's my bazooka.

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 6:24pm  
oh... thats sorta loud. could you tone it down a little?  
you: okay. sure... WAIT!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 6:39pm  
*shoots bazooka through your window*  
*I walk in through the door*  
Hey how did i get here? i was in a different state a couple minutes ago... hey wanna watch me go decapitate Dib's giant head?

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 6:41pm  
mkay. as long as by Dibs head, you dont mean mine. if you did, that would be a real insult. besides the fact that I AM ZIM!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 6:47pm  
Actually I wasn't thinking about chopping off your head until JUST NOW when you brought it up... but... You're kinda nice so let's go decapitate Dib.  
*walks to Dib's house*  
Hey, Dib!  
Dib: A NINJA? How do you know my name?  
I'm a stalker ninja.  
Dib: um... okay  
AND I WORSHIP CHOCOLATE!

*CHOP!*

okay. i chopped off his head. I'm gonna take Gir home with me okay? Why would you even care anyway? you don't really seem to care about his existance...

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 6:51pm  
are you waiting for me to say:  
I LOVE GIR! I LOVE HIM! I NEED HIM IN ORDER TO FILL MY EXISTANCE!  
Because im not gonna. And your Bazooka is no match for my EVIl ROBOT DEATH MONKEY WITH LASER EYES!  
(Gir wispers something in my earhole)  
What? We dont have one? Well, then... YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MY FORCE FIELD!... we do have one of those right?  
(gir wispers something else)  
good. very good. And if you decapitaed Dib, why is he hidingg behind my couch saying:  
GIRLOVESMOOSEY IS A NINJA! GET HER MASHED POTATOES AWAY FROM MY EYES!  
you forgot the ninja sword thingy at home didnt you? and replaced it with mashed potatoes? RIGHT? i know.

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 6:56pm  
Wait... then why am i holding a giant Dibhead?  
AND I LOVE GIR! WITHOUT HIM YOU. ARE. NOTHING!  
Dib: AUAAHAHUHUHAUHGHHUGHU! SHE'S TAKING OUT HER MASHED POTATOES OF DOOM!  
That i am...  
Dib: wha?  
*Throws mashed potatoes into his eyes*  
I really don't see why Gaz didn't do that...  
*Throws mashed potatoes at you, runs, and takes Gir home where no decoys are to be seen*  
*sigh...*

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 6:59pm  
I am soooo adding you to 2 of my stories. i like your ninja ways... sorta... except for the mashed potatoes... they are staring to sizzle. And Okay. I Do need Gir. so, if you could just give him back, that would be dandyfine. thankyou. (peace treaty? anyone?)  
(wispers to Minimoose)  
ugh. this is never going to work...

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:02pm  
oh... and if you dont agree, then this time i will really put the force field on after i get gir back. that way theres no getting in... or out i suppose.

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:05pm  
^^ tee-hee!  
You can't have him back, silly! He's mine now! Here's twenty bucks and a Starbucks gift card! Why would you need Gir? He doesn't help you destroy the planet. Maybe... he's holding you back. Tell you what,... HE'S MINE!(more emphasis! i bet i misspelled that but whatever!)

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:05pm  
I'm a ninja- forcefields can't hold me back.

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:07pm  
Darn. Suckups never work anymore.  
(goes to your house, steals Gir and ACTUALLY TURNS ON the forcefield. Very strong = not you getting in)

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:07pm  
too bad.

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:09pm  
*Stands by forcefield and cries while you laugh and point your finger at me*  
*Shoots bazooka at it*  
(crickets chirp)  
SIGH...

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:11pm  
MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! GIR IS MINE! HE IS SAFE! and if you want your own, then just go to the tallest and get one. Im sure they wouldnt mind. mention me... they love me. i bet im their fav invader.

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:15pm  
Okay. Hold on...  
*Somehow gets into the Massive*  
Purple: How'd you get here? Are you a ninja.  
Yes I am a ninja. Can i have a Gir?  
Red: HAHAHAHAHAH! who sent you here?  
Zim. Your favorite invader apparently.  
Purple: It'll be 10,000 monies then.  
YOU DIDN'T CHARGE ZIM THAT MUCH! AND YOU HATE HIM!  
Red: yeah. but we hate you more.  
*Goes back to Earth with a Gir*  
WHAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S NOT THE SAME! NO ONE CAN DUPLICATE THE AWESOMENESS- is that a taco?

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:16pm  
yes i sent you a taco. and some monies SO YOU WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!  
and a coupon to macmeatys.

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:19pm  
You can just replace the SIRs brain with bubble gum, a paper clip and some loose change. thats what the tallest did to mine.

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:19pm  
I don't take bribes. bugging you is WAY TOO FUN! plus I'm a vegetarian.

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:21pm  
okay. Ill just have to live in this protective dome for the rest of my life. I mean, how hard could it be?  
2 seconds later:  
AAAHHHH! THE MADNESS! THE MADNESS! i dont know why im going crazy... but, oh well. THE MADNESS AUGH!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:23pm  
*Taps your shoulder*  
I don't know how i got back here... but I was looking for my bazooka and you crossed my mind... d'you have it?

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:24pm  
oh yeah sure. here ya go.  
(you take bazooka)  
wait a second... why did i just give you a giant bazo-  
(you shoot everything except, obviously Gir)  
AAAAHHHHH! MY BASE! MY BASE ! MY BEAUTIFUL BASE ! AAAAHHHH! NOOO! MY BASE!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:25pm  
what are you doing at my base anyway at 10:25?

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:25pm  
here it's 7:25...

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:27pm  
and, how are you here and back so quicly? oh well, back to the finer things in life,  
MY BASE! AHHH! NOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL BASE! NOOO MY BEAUTIFUL BASE NO!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:31pm  
uh your base wasn't very...'beautiful'...  
can gir come over and play new super mario wii?  
here's some popcorn.  
*you eat it*  
you: why did i just grow an extra-  
IT'S RADIOACTIVE!  
You: BUT I HAVE THREE ARMS!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:35pm  
woah woah woah.  
(pauses everything with extra arm)  
what the heck just happened? Did i just grow an extra arm? And since when do I eat popcorn?  
Gir: POPCORN! WHOS MAKIN POPCORN!  
(sees popcorn, eats it and grows... i dunno... some extra legs and giant ears?)  
Ugh its disgusting.  
Gir: I HEARD THAT!  
And my extra arms go away. so... HAHAHAAAA!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:35pm  
and bi. gtg some ninja is harassing Gir again.

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:37pm  
k. ima go kill that ninja.

biThe ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 8:25am  
Im all normal again. But Gir isnt. DO YA STILL WANT HIM? HUH? DO YA?  
holds up a slug)  
LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 9:48am  
wha? i didn't do anything to Gir. But I'll keep 'em!  
3 yay!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:11pm  
*Stares at Gir, oblivious to you*

Can i have him now? I have the Irken technology to change him back.  
you: eh.  
Is that a yes or no?  
you: EH!  
...?...

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:21pm  
sure. take the slug.  
(you take the slug and walk out of my house and I turn the forcefield snickering)  
(i yell out the window)  
HAHAHAHAAAA! THAT WAS A REGULAR SLUG! AND YOU SHALL NEVER GET THE REAL GIR! HE IS MINE! MMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEE!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:23pm  
by the way, the popcorn didnt make him deformed. It just seemed that way because he can already attach another arm to his body and seem to be deformed

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:28pm  
AWW...  
*Pulls out MAH electric guitar and ROX OUT!*  
i didn't know i could do that... hmm...  
OKAY I'M NOT FALLING FOR ANY MORE TRICKS AND... I LEFT MY DARN BAZOOKA IN YOUR HOUSE!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:28pm  
TOO BAD! IM STILL NOT LETTING YOU IN!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:30pm  
How will you destroy the Earth from in there?

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:31pm  
ill figure something out.

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:32pmAnd how long have you been on Earth trying to do that?

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:32pm  
6 earth years

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:34pm...  
*laughs histarically*  
ahem... i could destroy in in 24 hours. i know how but since I live here... that would be a BIG MISTAKE...  
Can i at least give Gir a hug.

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:36pm  
um... no.  
And on Irk, 6 years is barely 25 seconds.

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:37pm  
but you said EARTH YEARS!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:39pm  
6 EARTH years is barely 25 IRK seconds.

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:42pm  
Oh... but we're not on Irk are we...  
*Dib comes*  
Dib: Hey... um you left this sword at my house...  
oh. thanks.  
SEE? HE'S NICE!  
Dib: HEY! NOW THAT I GAVE YOU BACK YOUR SWORD COULD YOU NOT DECAPITATE-  
*CHOP*

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:44pm  
Dib: hey. thanks for chopping my bananas for me. you actually are nice. Anyhow. LETS GO GET ZIM!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:45pm  
Um... how? He's um... in a forcefield...

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:47pm  
Dib: I dunno. THATS THE MAGIC OF PARANORMAL STUFF! Lets just try to spy  
Me: I HEARD THAT!  
Dib: How can you youre at your base!  
Me: Just pcking up some stuff.  
(goes into house and turns forcefield back on)

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:49pm  
um...wow... Hey Dib... you're so weird. Weird people rock. let's go!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:51pm  
What are you humans doing lookng in my window? GET AWAY!  
(gir waves)  
Gir: HI!  
Minimoose: NYA!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 1:52pm  
I'M NOT A STUPID HUMAN! MY DISGUISE IS JUST BETTER THAN YOURS!  
Dib: YOU'RE ONE OF THEM?

Huh?

Dib: YOU'RE AN ALIEN?  
No. you are.

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 1:55pm  
(I take out some popcorn waiting for the show to start)  
(you push Dib into the mud)  
(Dib gets out a tazer and tazers you)  
Dib: HA! Always prepared!  
you: wuh?  
Im just loving the show!  
Gir: Meh too!  
Minimoose: Nya!  
Computer: Um... antone else think we should do something?  
SILENCE!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 2:00pm  
AAHHHHAHHAHAH! ZIM! GIVE ME MY DARN BAZOOKA BEFORE I... NOT THE TAZER! !  
Dib: Oh. sorry. here's some WATER!  
(spills his water bottle over my head)

!

you: MWAHAHAHAAA!

Girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 2:11pm  
wait... i don't need my bazooka when i can just do this...  
Dib: what're you- GAHHH!  
(Flips him over on his head, i think he's unconcious...)  
(watches you)  
(Dib attacks me with a tazer- apparently he was concious...(  
AAAHHHHHH! EEEEKKKKK!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 2:25pm  
HEY! YESTERDAY I PAINTED MY TOENAILS GREEN IN HONOR OF GIR! NOW LET ME TAKE HIM!  
OW! QUIT IT WITH THE TAZER, DIB!  
you: BWAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAA!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 6:55pm  
MAHAHAhAAAA!  
Dib keeps on tazering you.  
what does green have to do with gir? besides his dog suit, hes all blue.  
and grey  
Dib: AN ALIEN! IM TAZERING A REAL ALIEN! YAY!  
You: (hit him on the head with a random coconut that came out of nowhere.)  
You: TAKE THAT!  
Dib: Ow my head  
You: Your freakishly large head, that is  
Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 6:59pm  
The color of his doggy suit, duh!  
HEY! HELP!  
(Police dude comes)  
Police: what's going on?  
HE'S ATTACKING ME!  
Dib: SHE'S AN ALIEN!  
Police: Um... she's obviously human, big-headed child...  
Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:03pm  
Dib tazers you again and give the cop a donut or sumthin and the cop shrugs smiles and walks away.  
Cop: HEY! THE DONUT IS WORTH EVERY LITTLE GREEN GIRL!  
you: HEY! YOUR A HORRIBLE COP!  
Cop: (hands you a ticket)  
you: whu?  
Cop: Never speak back to a cop.  
you: but i didnt-  
Cop: NEY NEY!  
You: um... what the?  
Me: I am just loving this show.  
(takes a handful of popcorn and starts stuffing face with buttery goodness)

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:06pm  
me: :1 hey... what the- COMMUNITY SERVICE! YOU WANT ME TO DO COMMUNITY SERVICE WHEN I'M BEING TAZED BY A CRAZY BIG- HEADED KID?  
Cop: mmmhhmmm...*munch*  
Dib: HAHAHHAAAA!...you suck...  
cop: who? me?  
Dib: no. her.  
Cop: oh

ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:13pm  
You: I like your mustache.  
Cop: Oh really? Thats very nice, so nice that i might be able to take that ticket back...  
Dib: WAIT! I GAVE YOU A DONUT!  
Cop: oh yeah.  
Me: Wow.  
Cop: Hey. DONT TRY TO BRIBE ME, BIGHEAD BOY!  
(hands him a ticket)  
Dib: WHAT! I GOT A TICKET FOR GIVING YOU A DONUT!  
Cop: Oh wait. let me take that back. donuts are good.  
You: HE BRIBED YOU! AND I COMPLIMENTED YOU!  
Cop: oh yes... well lemme give his back and take yours  
Dib: NO! SHE BACKSASSED YOU! AND THE DONUT!  
(dib and you start yelling jiberish)  
Cop: uh...  
(hands you both of your tickets)  
Cops: NO YELLING!  
(Points to a sign that says no yelling)  
Dib and you at the same time: You just yelled  
Cop: Oh.  
(gives himself a ticket.)  
Cop: See ya guys at community service tomorrow.  
Me: Hahaha. stupid humans and girl who looks like a human,MWAHAHAHAA!

girlovesmoosey  
2 days ago, 7:18pm  
NICE GOING, DIB! (realizes i just yelled)  
i mean nice going dib.  
Dib: IM GONNA GO INSANE! YOU'RE CRAZY! ONE MINUTE YOU'RE A NINJA, AND THE NEXT MINUTE YOUR AN ALIEN DISGUISED AS-  
(Cop gives him another ticket)  
cop: some people just never learn  
you: HAHA!  
Ugh... anyone got a chocolate bar or something?  
Dib: I have fudge in a bottle-  
(I grab it and chug the whole thing down- which i have really done before)  
Everyone else: :0  
me: :1

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:22pm  
um... i didnt know Irkens could drink chocolate... oh well..  
At community service:  
Im in the voot cruiser cloaked so no one sees me still with my popcorn and Gir and Minimoose laughing at you and Dib picking up garbage or whatever  
Dib: I cant believe you got me into this.  
You: I cant believe someone threw out these perfectly good joke teeth.  
Dib: i dont think those are-  
Old guy: GIMME THOSE!  
(turns out the joke teeth were dentures)  
Me: HA HA HA HA!  
Gir: EEEE HEEE HEE!  
Minimoose: Nya!  
You and Dib: WHY?  
Cop eating donut: STOP POINTING THAT CAMERA IN MY FACE  
(says it to the random camera guy)

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
2 days ago, 7:46pm  
You: IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!  
(throws one of those garbage picking things up and throws it and it somehow hits the voot)

AAAAAHHHHHH!

You: YOU!  
Yes. it is I. MWA HAHAHAAAA!  
(random people start pointing at the green skined kid) (im in disguise)  
So, I got you to do community service, it was nice, but not really what I was going for.  
(throws potato at Cops head)  
Cop: WHA? WHO DID THAT?  
(i open a portal thing and teleport home)  
Cop: YOU! GIRL! AND BIGHEAD BOY!  
Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG! IVE ALREADY SAID THAT LIKE 3 TIMES! WHY DONT YOU PEOPLE LISTEN?The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Yesterday, 2:05pmthe saga continues... with you... CMON! IM DYING HERE!

girlovesmoosey  
Yesterday, 2:11pm  
(sorry i couldn't use the computer. the ninja is such a rebel, she has been grounded)

YOUR HEAD IS FRIGGIN HUGE!  
Dib: IS NOT!  
(Dib tazes me)  
HEY! ZIM! HOW CAN YOU JUST LAUGH AT MY SUFFERING! YOU'RE SO MEAN!

girlovesmoosey  
Yesterday, 4:52pm  
lalalalalala...

:1

(people stare at me)  
Great. Now I'm stuck on this stupid planet with THIIIIS BIG HEADED KID!  
Dib: How many times do i have-  
YES YOUR HEAD IS BIG! DO NOT DENY IT!  
cop: hi.

okay...

Dib: Wait... why would Zim leave the planet he's trying to destroy. Man he's stupid.  
(Pulls out bazooka)  
I've had enough of your cra-  
(Dib slaps me)  
THAT WAS SO OUT OF CHARACTER!  
Dib: tee-hee...  
(he pulls out his tazer)  
cop: hey, do you have a license for that tazer?  
(Dib shrugs)  
cop: oh. okay.  
BUT HE'S USING IT TO BURN MY SKIN!  
cop: i'm gonna go home and watch icarly or something...  
Dib and me: Icarly?  
Cop: YES!  
(he runs home)

sigh...

Dib: Why are you on Earth anyway?  
Well... I'm like a super ginormous fan of Gir and i wanted to keep him so i landed here and built a base and whatever.  
Dib: Why do you talk so much?

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim  
Yesterday, 6:06pm  
MWA HAHAHAAAA!  
(people stare at me too.)  
Um... THAT KID DOESNT HAVE A LICENCE! FOR THE TAZER!  
Cop: FORGET ICARLY! THIS IS SERIOUS! I just dropped my donut.  
HEY! OVER HERE! BIGHEADED KID ABUSING THE LAW!  
Cop: SWEET JUMPIN JELLYBEANS!  
You: I think that cops mental or something.  
Dib: Yeah.  
Cop: SHUT UP! IM TAKIN YOU TO THE SLAMMER BIGHEAD!  
Dib: (very dramatically as hes being dragged offscreen) MY HEADS... NOT... BBBIIIIIGGGG!  
Dont say I never did anything for you, girlovesmoosey


End file.
